Communication lines are supported above ground by utility poles. Traditionally, utility the poles are made from steel. Steel utility poles are subject to corrosion and are conductive of electricity. In order to avoid conductivity problems, steel utility poles must be provided with heavy insulation which increases their weight and expense. The high weight of steel utility poles makes them difficult to install. The expense of fabricating steel utility poles is high, particularly including the necessary insulation, and significantly more than the cost of fabricating utility poles using composite pultruded material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,971 discloses a utility power pole system that is made by a process involving the pultrusion of glass reinforced fiber material. The exterior surface of the pole has a hexagonal cross section, with the vertex of the hexagon having a dove tail groove. The power pole system includes an accessory attachment device for attaching at least one accessory member to the power pole, the accessory attachment device being mounted in the dove tail groove. The accessory attachment device comprises an inside fastener positioned in the dove tail groove. The inside fastener has a shape complementary to the shape of the dove tail groove so the inside fastener can be inserted into the dove tail groove only at the free ends of the dove tail groove. The free ends exist only at the top end and bottom end of the pole. Thus, removing an inside fastener from the dove tail groove would be cumbersome, inconvenient, and time consuming because an inside fastener in the middle of a long pole, for example, would have to be moved all the way to an open end of the pole. Any intervening fasteners would also have to be removed. What is needed is an inside fastener that can be pushed into or pulled out of the dove tail groove without having to move the inside fastener up or down the pole.